Something Borrowed
Recap Marshall and Lily are about to get married, however, nothing seems to be going right for either of them. Much to Lily's disgust, Scooter, her high school boyfriend, shows up at the wedding having been invited by Lily's family (even though Lily did not invite him personally), and then tries desperately but unsuccessfully to win her back. Lily also has no flowers for the ceremony, and her harp player is in labor and about to deliver a baby. To top things off, Lily's veil was found ruined, and Lily thinks that the wedding is just falling apart. Meanwhile, Barney discovers that he can get people at the wedding to do anything he wants without question simply by telling them "it's for the bride", and even gets a girl to give him her phone number. Marshall is also having a difficult time, as one of Lily's relatives gave him highlighted tips in his hair, and in an attempt to correct it, he shaves off a patch of hair on his head. Marshall and Lily then see each other, and they are about ready to call off the wedding. However, Ted has a plan. Since both Marshall and Lily always wanted a small wedding in a park, Ted suggests that they go outside, hold a small ceremony like they always wanted, and then go perform the ceremony in front of all of their guests. With Barney recently licensed to marry people, all they need is something to cover Marshall's bald patch, which comes in the form of a fedora. Marshall and Lily are then married by Barney, in front of only Ted and Robin. Then, without a worry about how the big ceremony takes place, they go inside, and hold the wedding ceremony in front of the family and all other friends. However, no one else knows that Marshall and Lily had been married right before. They then hold the wedding reception, which carries over into Something Blue. Continuity *Lily asks Barney if Scooter looked "like someone who tried to be an umpire and failed". Scooter's dream of being an umpire was previously referenced in . *Robin shares a pack of cigarettes with Lily; in , Barney tells Ted that Robin smokes to get him not to move in with her, and she also has a cigarette while Ted is out with Barney, as her "last hurrah". However, in , it was revealed that all of them, including Ted, occasionally smoked. *In the flashforward to Ted's best man speech in , Marshall is seen wearing a hat, the reason for which is explained here. *According to Future Ted in , Marshall considers shaving his head at his wedding one of his three biggest mistakes in life. *Barney discusses the occupations of the girls he has slept with again in . *In , Robin refers to Marshall shaving his head as the reason why Ted will be a bad best man for Punchy. *Barney gets people to do things for him without question by telling them "it's for the bride". In , Robin tells Barney to cover his ears and hum "for the bride". Gallery vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h23m50s85.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h22m53s9.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h23m08s170.png Something borrowed.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily says that her dad owes a man whose daughter plays the harp, and therefore they are having a harp player at the wedding. However, in , it is found out that Mickey wasn't even invited to the wedding and Lily had been estranged from him for years. Allusions and Outside References * The title of this episode and the following episode ( ) is a reference to the wedding tradition which proscribes that a bride should have "something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." and are names of the last two episodes of season eight. *After shaving his head, Marshall says he's leaving and never coming back. He's going to go "find that money under the rock by the tree and go live with the guys on the beach in ." Ted says that they are criminals, but Marshall corrects him saying that Andy was falsely accused. This is a reference to . *Marshall's wig-out about his hair is inspired in part by the viral video . *The song played on guitar during the impromptu outdoor wedding is . *The piece played on piano during the opening of the episode is "La Réjouissance" from . *The harpist plays the first two measures of the by (formerly attributed to ). *After Lily's Cousin gives Marshall's hair cool tips, Marshall states that he looks like one of the . *While trying to win Lily back, Scooter quotes the song . Music *Love Song - Haunt Other Notes *The episode was originally titled " Mr and Mrs Eriksen" .http://www.spoilertv.com/2007/04/how-i-met-your-mother-upcoming-episodes.html Guests * - Scooter *Meagen Fay - Janice Aldrin * - Ben *Joe Manganiello - Brad *Candice Accola - Amy *Thomas Bethke - Gardener *Shulie Cowen - Andrea *P.J. Marino - Bartender *Rachelle Wood - Woman *Kathleen Bartholomew - Wedding Guest Reception Staci Krause of gave the episode a 9.5 out of 10, stating that Marshall and Lily's wedding "was everything that we hoped it could be, and we were trying not to tear up as much as Barney was." She praised both Marshall and Lily's storyline saying that they were both having terrible days, that would eventually bring them closer. She also enjoyed Barney's 'superpower', saying that it "was definitely something that we'd expect of Barney, although he surprised us later in the episode." http://ign.com/articles/2007/05/08/how-i-met-your-mother-something-borrowed-review References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Wedding episodes